


The Meet

by Norannechris



Series: Darcy Lewis Takes on the Tower [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norannechris/pseuds/Norannechris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Jane take the big step of moving into the Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new at this so please feel free and leave any constructive criticism in the comments below.

Everyone always assumed that Darcy was a self assured, ballsy girl but at this minute she didn't feel like that at all. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the elevator behind Jane thinking about what her mother would say, "Fake it till you make it, Sweetheart."

In a much shorter time than it should have, the elevator dinged signaling that they reached the 92nd floor. Jane turned to Darcy and just nodded her head before the doors opened to their new life. 

Thor, Tony and Pepper all turned towards the sound of the doors opening and Darcy saw a look of absolute happiness cross Thor’s face as Jane stepped out. He walked over to them giving Jane a hug and kiss. Darcy took a moment to look around the area that she would now be calling home. The first thing she noticed was how shiny everything was, second thing she realized was that her life was really weird. Normal people didn’t walk into a room with two superheros and have their first thought be, “Wow that’s a lot of glass.”

“Hello, you must be Darcy. I’m Pepper, welcome to the Tower,” Darcy turned and saw beautiful, tall redhead smiling at her.

“Yep that's me,” she replied sticking out her hand for Pepper to shake. “Thank you so much for the job and place to live. Jane forgets that eating and sleeping are important if I don't remind her. I can’t believe that I will actually be paid for it finally.”

“Yes you will but the hard part is going to be doing the same for Tony and Bruce as well. I am traveling quite a bit these days and not able to do it myself.”

“I don’t need someone to babysit me,” Tony said walking over to them. He looked Darcy from head to toe, “Though, having you in the lab may be fun.”

Thor looked between Tony and Darcy, noticing the look in her eye, “I would not provoke Lady Darcy, she wields electricity.”

“What he means is that I carry a taser and don't think twice about using it when I feel threatened. Or annoyed,” Darcy looked right at Tony while she talked. 

He looked slightly frightened and very amused, “Oh I like her! Good job Pepper, we can keep her!”

Pepper stared at Tony with a blank expression, “ I’m glad that you approve”. Turning back to the Darcy she said, “Because of the floor layouts you will not be able to live on a floor with Thor and Jane because Thor shares with Captain Rogers.”

“That's fine, I have spent enough time in close proximity with those lovebirds. Do I share with anyone? If so I will have to make them aware how much I hate pants when I am home."

"That's perfectly fine with me but you should know I will look."

Darcy turns around and sees two men standing a few feet away. She recognizes the muscular, tall, blond to be Captain America. The other one has a smile on his face and she realizes that he must be the one who spoke. She couldn't help but stare, he was nearly as tall as the captain with wide strong shoulders and dark chocolate skin. She kind of wanted to lick him.

Turning to Pepper she finally spoke throwing her thumb over her shoulder, “Is that who I will be living with? If so I approve.”

“Darcy,” Jane sighed.

“Let me introduce you all,” Pepper stepped in. After the introductions were done and everyone stood around chatting for a minute before Jane yawned. Of course Darcy, being an expert scientist wrangler noticed right away. She looked to the clock and saw that it was almost 8:30pm.

“Jane was up all night worrying about our stuff making the trip so it may be best if we go to bed early tonight.”

“Of course,” Pepper said with a smile. “Thor I trust you can show Jane to your floor. Sam, could you please show Darcy the way?” 

Sam simply nodded.

“Great! All of your belongs have been delivered but if you need anything to get through the night do not hesitate to ask. JARVIS is available 24/7 if you need anything.”


End file.
